1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brushes for cleaning pans used in bakeries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My own U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,238, Issued Dec. 28, 1976 and 4,044,420, Issued Aug. 30, 1977 each show a brush assembly utilized for cleaning bakery pans, including rotating and linear brushes which were used for brushing and sweeping bun pans to attempt to get seeds, crumbs, and any other material that is left in the pans out prior to the time when the new loaves were placed into the pans. The linear brush is oscillated back and forth to get into the corners of the pans, and the rotary brush is operated in the normal manner. However, in deep pans, in particular for bread loaves, which are sometimes in the range of three inches deep, about four inches across and about sixteen inches long, the corners are very deep and brushes tend to move over the pans without removing all of the braking debris, particularly in the corners.
The device shown in my previous patents mounted over a conveyor belt carrying pans in the same manner as the present device and thus reference to said previous patents will disclose many of the details of mounting and adjustment.
The present device, which places the brushes at oblique angles with respect to the direction of travel and oscillates the brushes up and down at the same time as they rotate serves a need in getting into the deeper corners and removing seeds, baked on crusts, and the like.